Captain Hook catches Tinker Bell
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Captain Hook caps Tinker Bell so Peter must get her back. But can he? It would be harder than he'd thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Tink let's have a fun adventure," said Peter one morning.

"I wanted to sleep," Tinker Bell said. "Peter your adventures only mean getting into trouble and being bad."

"Not always. Sorry! That's how I have fun. You don't have to come then, Tink."

"I would sleep in more," said Tinker Bell.

"I'll go with you, Peter."

That was Wendy and it made Tinker Bell mad.

"No, I'm going then now," she said.

"Great fun for everyone." Peter flew out of the underground house. "Come on, let's play a good game I've created."

He flew with Wendy and Tinker Bell behind him.

"Don't get lost you two," he laughed.

"Peter, are you looking for Captain Hook and his pirates?" Wendy asked. She felt more than suspicious this was the truth.

"If he wasn't, I would been surprised," said Tinker Bell.

"No. I'm looking for Indians."

Peter was lying a bit, stretching truths. He was looking to go to the Indiad Village to see Hard To Hit and Tiger Lilly. But he figured the Pirates would be nosing around there. And if they just so happened to meet up with all each other, oh well!

Peter flew to where Hard To Hit and Tiger Lily were. "Hey you guys. How how!"

"Peter," said Tiger Lily. "That's not proper. We speak English."

"I know. I like your Ugg-a-wugg wa," Peter said. "We should dance it sometime."

"I would love to dance on her face," Tinker Bell pouted far away from Peter's ears.

She did not like any other girl coming between her and Peter. Now there were two instead of one. Peter never noticed her enough.

"Later on maybe." Tiger Lily looked at the ground by the water. "We have traces of pirates that might be snooping here."

Peter looked at the footprints. "Are you sure those are pirate tracks?"

"Yes," said Hard To Hit, pointed to the ground where there was a large print of a boot who could only have come from the biggest, Captain Hook.

"And these feets are from Smee, very obvious." Tiger Lily showed Peter the tracks that were going all over the place stupidly because Smee was an idiot. "He looks like he was carrying something heavy."

Tiger Lily walked some steps and pointed at the ground again. "He dropped it over here. That's where we fond this." She opened her hand. Inside was a white crystal.

"Looks like Hook is burying some booty," Peter laughed. "Maybe we should bury him."

"What are those crystals, Tiger Lily? They look very beautiful," said Wendy as she valued the jewelry.

"They are, but, also dangerous," said Tiger Lily. "These are crystals that Braves use when Skinwalking. We call them Skinwalking Shards."

"They are very danger in untrained hands." Everyone turned to the voice of the wise elder, Great Big Little Panther.

"Great Big Little Panther, what does it do when somebody who doesn't know how to use proper the crystals gets them?" asked Peter.

"Men with evil hearts can and will be turned into vicious monsters," Great Big Little Panther explained. "Skinwalking is very dangerous for untrained or foolish men. Captain Hook most likely will become possessed by a Skinwalker if he encounters an animal and tries to attack it with the crystal on his body."

"Any of the other pirates might as well, but for certain Captain Hook is the most powerful," Hard to Hit said.

"Looks like we have a new game to play." Peter made his comment in more silence to himself. "We'll go stop Captain Hook before he gets all crazy with skinwalking powers."

"Peter that sounds dangerous," said Wendy.

"I know. That is why you and Tinker Bell will stay here. I will go with Hard To Hut and Tiger Lily." Peter smiled at her. "We know how to fight and they are Indians. They will know what to do with the Skinwalkers if we happen at them. Right, Great Big Little Panther?"

"Peter you might be as much trouble as any one of your friends," he said. "But I trust you to do right." He handed Peter a brown cloth bag. "Place the crystals you take from Captain Hook and his pirates in here. It will seal their power. And take this as well."

He gave him an arrowhead.

Peter looked down at it. "What is this one?"

"If is senses danger, it will glow. If it glows brightly, it can be used to destroy a Skinwalker," he said to Peter.

"That's interesting." Peter held it tightly and flew as the Indian children ran on foot. "Wish us all luck!"

"You'll need it, Peter," Wendy said, sighed. "Tinker Bell?"

She looked around. Tinker Bell was gone.

"Oh no! That hot-headed fairy will be in trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I will go with Peter. He might need my help," Tinker Bell assured herself.

She flew in the trees where no one would see her. Hard To Hit and Tiger Lily and Peter were faster than she thought would be.

"How did they get so fast?"

She moved through the darkness of the forest with caution, knowing the birds would love to make a tasty food snack out of her. She didn't want to screw up.

"Peter can take on the pirates even if they can transform into ugly beasts." Tinker Bell was very certain of this. A noise made her look up. "Oh no!"

A hawk came swooping out of a tree. It screeched at her. She narrowly avoided its claws.

"Stupid bird! Go away! I don't look like a food at all! I'm too pretty to be a food!"

She flew very fast through the forest, almost ready to cry from fear, when she bumped into a tree. It wasn't a tree, but a thick object built like a tree. And then she noticed she was smack face in the back of the body of Alf Mason.

"Owch, my face! That big oaf!"

Alf Mason turned around when he felt something tiny against his back. "Stupid mosquito are eating me alive!" He slapped his hand onto his shoulder. "Hurry this up."

"I hate burying the cap'ns booty when we don't get any cuts," Robert Mullins complained. "I hate being on land. I hate being in this cursed jungle. There's Injun magic all over the place." He shoved hard with Smee and Starkey.

"I am likely to break a nail," Starkey complined, whining.

"Quiet and keep burying the Captain's treasure," Smee ordered, pointing his sword to them, though they weren't threatened by it. "He wants this chest done before the dusk."

"I'm not being out here after dusk," Robert Mullins said. "Anyone out here after dark is a fool."

"Where is Peter?" Tinker Bell wondered. "I must have flowed here must faster than all of them when I got scared by the hawk. Maybe I can stop them from burying those dangerous transformation crystals. Then Peter will think I'm strong and great! So much better than all of the others."

She laughed to herself. She looked around for a way to stop the pirates.

On the trees were coconuts. She formulated a plain while laughing softly.

"I can use those coconuts to knock these pirates senseless. Then I can trip Smee into the hole with the halfway buried chest. They won't know what hit them."

She flew up to the tree where a monkey was sitting, watching the pirates. She plucked out one of its tail furs. It screamed and shook the tree as it jumped, shaking all the coconuts loose onto the pirates below.

"Look out below!" Alf Mason yelled.

The coconuts hit Robert Mullins and Starkey in the heads. Robert Mullins's hat came down on his face and made him fall backwards, slapping the air. He smacked Smee, who fell into the hole, screaming. Starkey tripped and fell over Robert Mullins, right into the hole, on top of Smee. It was pure slapstick. The monkey jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. Enraged, it ran towards Alf Mason.

Alf Mason stared at the scene with slack-jawed dumb look. "Oh no!" He noticed the monkey coming at him. "OH NO!"

The monkey screamed and jumped onto his head. It began to smack his head with its fists.

"Get this monkey off my back!"

He yelled and ran around. The monkey screamed as it scratched and hit his body and head.

Tinker Bell was laughing her head off. "I did it! I took out most of the pirates here all by myself! I would love to see the look on Peter Pan's face if he knew."

"The only look Peter Pan will have on his face is one of sadness once he learns that his precious fairy has been taken," said the voice of Captain Hook from behind her.

It was too late for her to escape. "NO!" Tinker Bell gasped as his one large hand closed around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Get up, you imbeciles," roared Captain Hook at his pirates. "I have a feeling Peter Pan will be soon here to cause us more mischief, and I have now a plan to cause him much suffering and woe. To your feet!"

All the pirates got up from their positions.

Robert Mullins stood up. He scratched his head, he looked confused.

"Say, Captain Hook! I sense bad magic on this part of the island. May haps we should bury this treasure elsewheres?"

"Aye, you might be correct, for once in your miserable life, Robert Mullins." Captain Hook's response surprised everyone. "The fairy has revealed information that might be useful to me. It would seem these are no mere jewels but more power than I would thought. Once I find their use, I will use them to defeat Peter Pan!"

He held Tinker Bell who was screaming inside his good hand into the air. He pointed away with his hook.

"We shall move this treasure and place it somewhere else to serve as a trap for that Peter Pan. Come follow me. And be quick!"

They all followed the intimidating Hook.

"Let me go!" Tinker Bell cried out for herself.

She pounded against Hook's palm. But could not get loosed. She sat down in the middle of his hand. She felt the ground moving, meaning he was walking. She hated how he walked so angrily. It jostled her around.

"What have I got myself into? Oh no. Where is Peter? Now he will have to rescue me. How embarrassing!"

She pounted.

"We will stop here," Captain Hook ordered after fifteen minutes they walked. He turned and stood around on the trail up the jungle cliff they had walked. There was a cave nearby. He stared down the trail and saw the three children, tracking their trail.

"Ah, the blood hounds have made their way at our feet. And inside this cave, we shall leave them a trap instead of freeing their precious little Tinker Bell," Captain Hook said evilly. He laughed a loud. "Smee," he snapped. "Come here."

"Aye-aye, Sir!" The bumbling small Irishman ran forward. "What can I do for you, My Captain?"

"You can be the look out to keep a watch on how close the Indian Children and Peter Pan are coming," said Captain Hook, and he frown. "I know you are too stupid to hold this fairy properly and put her in the container as the bait, so I will do it myself. In the meanwhile, you all drag the chest of crystals over here behind this rock."

"Not again!" Starkey sighed. He and Robert Mullins began to groan while they pulled the heavy chest all the way behind the rock Captain Hook told them to. "This is so heavy, and it gets heavier the longer we must drag it."

"Curse that Captain Hook!" Robert Mullins said beneath his breath. "One day, so help me, I will be the one to string him up on the yard arm."

"Let me go, Captain Hook, you beast!" Tinker Bell fumed at him when he peeked in his palm, opening his fist a small amount. "Peter Pan will kick your sorry butt!"

Captain Hook laughed at the poor helpless fairy. "In your dreams, perhaps. I'll make sure he doesn't live to see another day, thanks to you."

"I hope you aren't going to do something foolish with those crystals. The Indians said they are used for their rituals. They have an incredible power than idiots like you and the pirates would only injure themselves with!" she taunted the towering man.

"Why don't you explain what these crystals do, since you know so much about them, little Tinker Bell?"

"I don't know anything at all." She was lying as sarcastically as possible. She huffed and crossed her tiny arms.

"And I thought you were such a know it all," he teased.

Tinker Bell's face went purple with angry. "I'll tell you! And if you do something stupid, it's your fault!"

"Well then?" He smiled and looked at her through his parted fingers.

"The Indian braves can use these magic crystals to transform into Skinwalkers. If they hunt and kill and animal while holding one around their body somewhere, they will absorb that creature's power and essence as their own," she admitted.

"That's interesting," Captain Hook said, rubbing his chin with the hook when he looked over into the jungle. "And this jungle is full of creatures of all sizes and shapes, isn't it."

"And many of them are quite deadly. I shall be able to use any one of them to defeat Peter Pan, then."

He whispered this away from Tinker Bell while his fist was shut once again.

Minutes later Tinker Bell found herself locked in a container on a chain. It had only a few air holes but no exits. The container was hung above the treasure chest by a few feet, in the back of the cave.

"Now what do we do, Captain?" Alf Mason asked. He looked confused. "I don't see the point."

"Of course you don't, you lummox." Captain Hook intimidated him when he stood up from sitting on the rock behind him and towered above him. Captain Hook was so much taller than his own men, even the tall Alf Mason. He pulled out one of the crystals. It now hung on a rope around his neck. "If the fairy speaks the truth, and she has no reason to lie, this jewel can be used to get me unfathomable power. All I need you to do is chase a wild beast inside this cave."

"Okay," said Alf Mason. "That doesn't sound as hard as I think it would be."

"I'm tired of running errands," complained Robert Mullins.

"At least we won't have to drag that chest anymore," Starkey said.

"Then go!" Captain Hook shooed them out of the save.

"AYE, SIR!"

They all passed Smee on the way out.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?"

He was in a tree, looking through a spyglass in the horizon to watch Peter and the Indians slowly getting closer. They would be up where the pirates laid the trap in maybe twenty minutes.

"I hope we don't run in the Croc," said Starkey.

"Captain Hook didn't specify what animal to chase up here," said Alf Mason.

"I vote we send in a skunk," said Robert Mullins.

The pirates laughed.

"Captain Hook would be angry," Alf Mason said.

"How about a monkey then," suggested Robert Mullins.

"No more monkeys," Alf Mason said.

"What about a wolf or fox?" suggested Starkey.

"Too noble for a beast like Captain Hook," said Robert Mullins. "Maybe we should bring him a snake or a weasel."

Starkey gasped. He was scared in an instant. "Look, mates! A tiger!"

The rest of the men gasped.

"That might be too powerful of a beast for Captain Hook," Robert Mullins said. "But one he would surely enjoy us bringing to him."

"I would surely enjoy not ending up as that thing's dinner for today," said Starkey. "We should go somewhere else."

"I don't think we have much choice now," said Alf Manson, saying the creature's footsteps was coming through the bushes at them, having heard them all! "We should get back to the cave now!"

They all screamed when the tiger jumped out of the shrubs and began to chase them down the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"I spy with my little eye, something that is green," Peter said happily. "You'll never guess it this time."

"Peter," Tiger Lily groaned. "It's the trees."

"You always pick something green. Trees, grass, shrubs, leaves, lizards, frogs, palms, insects, fruits, and everything else! We're in the jungle!" Hard To Hit complained.

"It's passing the time while we walk, isn't it?" Peter laughed. He flew high into the air. He put his hand in front of his eyes to sheild from the sun. "I see a cavern up ahead. And there is a very strange monkey in the tree next to it."

Tiger Lily looked up at him. "What kind?"

"I spy with my little eye, something that is scruffy, blind, and as intelligent as a coconut."

Hard To Hit and Tiger Lily looked at each other. "Smee!"

"You got it on the first try!" Peter clapped at them.

"Hope the pirates did not do anything with the crystals that would endanger everyone," Tiger Lily said.

"You know they must have did by now!" said Peter. "When would they pass up that chance?"

Hard To Hit did a nod. "Peter is right, unfortunately." He pulled out his bow. "We should be careful. Peter, the arrowhead?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that one." Peter pulled it from his pocket.

"It would be very bad if you forgot that this time, Peter," Tiger Lily said. "Please do not be always forgetful."

"I will try in the future. But I might forget!"

Hard to Hit and Tiger Lily groaned.

"Never mine! Let's go stop the pirates," Hard To Hit said.

They went towards the cave in secret. So they thought.

"Peter will come to free me. He'll be fine. Captain Hook is bluffing his big bold annoying anger to scare me. But I'm not scared. Peter always beats him."

Tinker Bell kept on suggesting happier ideas to herself while she sat in the dark container, in the dark cave, in the cold and the loneliness. Waiting for her escape.

She saw Captain Hook take a crystal and tie it on a rope around his neck, like a necklace. Then he hid in inside his pirate coat. Odds were he wouldn't learn how to use it the proper way. But what if he did? And she had been the one who told him what it does. She felt shame and fright.

"Peter, please be careful! I don't want something bad to happen because I was foolish and proud. I wouldn't want to live if something happened to you."

"Pirates, ho!" Smee sounded from outside. "And a tiger! Good thing I'm up in this tree!"

There was screaming outside.

Captain Hook sat up from resting on the rock, thinking about killing Peter Pan with his plan, then he looked at the entrance of the cave, seeing the pirates running in, screaming again.

"What is going on? Did you bring an animal?"

"TIGER!" they all screamed. They ran past him and jumped onto rocks. "TIGER!" they all screamed once again. "LOOK OUT!"

The hungry tiger ran and jumped into the air.

"EGAD!"

Captain Hook pulled out his sword.

"What a beast," Captain Hook said. He could fight off the tigers claws. He did a frantic and impressive battle with the tiger. "It's hard to believe you fools did me a proper service for once!"

"And we didn't even have to do much work," Starkey joked. "It found us."

"Did I heard the screams of some frightened chickens in this cave?" cheered Peter Pan, coming through the entrance to the cave, flying. "Too bad. I was looking for pirates."

"Oh no, look Peter," Tiger Lily said. "Your pocket!"

The arrowhead was glowing through his pocket. He pulled it out again and looked at it.

"Something is certainly happening."

There was more screaming in the back of the cave.

"Let's go."

Hard To Hit took the lead. They all ran to the back of the cave. Peter stopped in mid-fight, gasped when he saw the container. It was dangling above the chest of crystals. But there was a trail of blood on the ground.

"Peter!" Tinker Bell cried.

"Tink? You got captured! How? I told you to stay behind with Wendy! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Peter, there's no time to waste scolding me!" she screamed. "Look up there!"

Peter, Hard To Hit, and Tigery Lily looked up when a roar came from the darkness. They all gasped when a monster jumped down and landed in front of all of them, roaring again, so loud it hurt every one of their ears. Hard To Hit took several steps back with his bow raised. Tiger Lily pulled a dagger from her dress. Peter Pan pulled out his dagger from his boot.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Peter wondered at the creature.

It stood nearly 7 feet tall and looked like a tiger, but it was white, and also looked like a man. It was extremely muscular, with a long, thick tail. Its hair was almost a main, but long and white, and curled. It's eyes were red and fierce. It had a broad jaw, filled with dripping wet fangs, as large as a few inches in length. It's talons were razor sharp, black in color, except for one hand. The hand that had an iron hook attached to it.

"CAPTAIN HOOK?" everyone shouted.

"Aye," hissed the Skinwalker tiger in a frightening deep voice, who had formerly been the dreaded Captain Hook. "And now it's time for dinner!"

He roared and pounced at the children with his mouth open, the claws and hook out.


End file.
